The Reasons Why
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: Everyone knows that Optimus Prime has one of the deepest voices around. But when Ratchet fixes Optimus's sore throat, his voice changes back to how it was originally. And that goes over like a ton of bricks.


HELLO! New fiction! I wrote this with luvrockyracoon my bffl! She's over at my house and we decided to do a one-shot!

WARNING- COMPLETE AND UTTER CRACK! –nobody's OOC though. ^_^

Bumblebee talking looks like this - ::blahblahblah::

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns a Nicklas Lidstrom bobble head. She loves Nickolas Lidstrom. luvrockyracoon owns a creepy doll that does not have a name. Neither ratchetsfangirl, Nickolas Lidstrom, luvrockyracoon or the creepy doll with no name own the transformers. Or Adventure Time.

* * *

Optimus Prime slowly powered up his optics on a warm Wednesday morning. He pushed himself off of his berth and sat up. He stretched to his full height and walked over to the med-bay. Every day was the same. He had to take that medication that he despised so much. He had been suffering with a sore throat for what seemed like his entire life. The medicine tasted vile, like bleached-out dirt. But there was no other option. Ratchet had put him on that medication until he managed to find a cure. But he hated the side effects.

The side effects. First off, the medicine caused his glove compartment not to open. The worst however, was what it did to his voice. Optimus Prime used to have a young energetic voice, but the medication caused his voice to sound deeper than any Cybertronian's voice should ever be. No matter how annoying it was, he would admit that it made him sound pretty epic. He took the medicine, and turned to see his medic walking into the room.

"Greetings Ratchet." Optimus to his oldest friend. "Why are you up this early?" Ratchet shrugged.

"I heard you come in here. How is your throat doing?" Optimus coughed.

"Same as it has always been." Ratchet smiled and put a servo on Optimus's shoulder.

"I have good news for you." Optimus looked up with a curious look on his face plate. Ratchet continued. "I have had a scientific breakthrough regarding your problem. I think that I have a solution. A simple surgery would wipe out the virus." A smile lit up Optimus's face which didn't happen often.

"How soon can I have it?" Ratchet shrugged once more.

"As soon as you want."

"I would like to get it over with as soon as possible, am I able to receive it today?"

"Sure, I could do it right now if you want."

"That would not be a burden upon you?" Optimus Prime questioned.

"Not at all." Ratchet said as he led Optimus to the medical bed. Optimus closed his eyes as the anesthetic kicked in and he fell asleep.

* * *

Optimus Prime onlined his optics slowly. He looked around trying to find Ratchet. He didn't feel any different, but that was probably a good thing. His throat didn't hurt. That was a plus.

"You okay? Nothing hurts or feels too tight?" asked Ratchet walking away from a work table and toward Optimus.

"Yes, I am fine." Ratchet did not reply. The data-pad that he had held in his servos fell to the ground. His optics seemed to have doubled in size. "What is wrong old friend?" Ratchet still didn't say anything but he slowly started to chuckle. "What's going on?" Optimus asked now concerned.

"Y-y-your voice!" Ratchet finally managed to choke out

"Yes, it is back to how my voice was originally. This may take some time for the rest of the team including me to get used to. But I am happy to have my old voice." said Optimus ignoring Ratchet's gaze

"If you say so." Ratchet chuckled. "You have to take it easy for awhile. Just relax here in the silo." Ratchet ordered, already getting used to the change. It reminded him of the time when Optimus was still Orion Pax, and wasn't a Prime yet. He had a feeling that the rest of the team wouldn't however.

Optimus Prime, obeying Ratchets demand, was walking towards the main hanger. Miko was already there sitting on the couch watching _Adventure Time _with her back turned.

"Good evening Miko, how has your day been so far?" greeted Optimus Prime

"Sorry, who are you?" asked Miko, not turning around. Optimus smiled and continued walking, assuming that Miko was just playing around. After no response Miko whipped her head around to see who the new Autobot was. When all she saw was Optimus she got confused. "Oh… I could have sworn I heard someone with a higher pitched voice in here." Miko mumbled. She shrugged thinking that it was just her imagination, and turned back to her TV.

"How is school going for you little one?" Optimus asked, trying to make conversation. Miko turned her entire body around and her mouth dropped open. She started to laugh outrageously.

"What the CRAP happened to your voice?" She screamed.

"Ratchet has fixed it." Optimus replied with a even voice. Why was everyone laughing at his voice?

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Miko yelled to the rest of the team as they all walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Arcee.

"I don't know." Optimus said. So his voice was a few octaves higher. What that such a big deal? His questions were answered as the team broke into all-out laugher.

"What _HAPPENED_ to you?" Bulkhead screeched. "You sound like a young sparkling!"

"My voice has been restored to what it once was." Optimus answered. "I do not understand what is so funny to everyone."

"::Your voice is higher than mine!::" Bumblebee laughed.

"My voice is going to be sounding like this for many eons to come. Are all of you going to keep laughing at everything I say?"

"YEP!" the Autobots yelled right back. Optimus grumbled something and started to walk away. Suddenly a Decepticon symbol appeared on the computer screen.

"The Decepticons are raiding an Energon mine! Autobots!" Optimus cried. "Transform and roll out!" He turned around, expecting his team to focus their attention at the matter at hand. He was sorely disappointed. His entire team was laughing so hard that they probably didn't even hear him. "Autobots! Prepare to attack!" Still no response. Now Optimus was getting angry, and that didn't happen often. "Are you prepared to forfeit a mission because you cannot get it together?"

"Yep!" Bulkhead laughed. Optimus marched over to the med-bay and tapped Ratchets shoulder.

"Let me guess." Ratchet said, not turning around. "You want the operation reversed don't you?"

"The sore throat was easier to deal with than this." Optimus mumbled. Ratchet laughed and beckoned Optimus to the med-table.

"Come on then young Orion. Let's get this over with."

* * *

That's it folks! Hope you all enjoyed! Again, this was co-written with luvrockyracoon! Please remember to review and tell us what you thought! Peace out! :D :D :D


End file.
